Goro Daimon
Goro Daimon (大門 五郎, Daimon Gorō) is a playable character from The King of Fighters series. He debuted as a member to the Hero Team in The King of Fighters '94, along with Kyo Kusanagi and Benimaru Nikaido. His character was created to add a practitioner of Judo to the cast, and many elements from his original designs, such as his geta and his victory cries, remained for his final look. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Daimon was voted as the staff's forty-fourth favorite character. He shared the spot with Street Fighter character, Alex. The idea for his earthquakes -as well as the other elemental powers for the rest of the Japan team- was derived from the anime Getter Robo. In the show, there were three featured heroes who served as the inspiration for the KOF trio: the protagonist had a "fiery" persona, his friend was "edgy and daring", and the third hero was the "down-to-earth giant". It is also a homage to a Japanese phrase of giving birth to fire (roughly translated: lighting strikes the earth which sparks the flame). In The King of Fighters '97, Orochi Yashiro became his elemental rival, as both men share the ability to manipulate earth. His official nickname is The Rising Storm. Biography The Legacy of Goro Daimon Goro is a former Olympic gold medalist for Judo. He participated in Japan's mixed martial arts tournament to determine the members for the country's King of Fighters team. Although he got far into the finals, he lost against Kyo and was bumped to third place. A year later, he entered the 1994 King of Fighters tournament with Benimaru (second place) and Kyo. He eventually befriends his teammates and continues to enter with them. *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''The King of Fighters '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''The King of Fighters '99: Evolution (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2003 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters: Neowave (2004-2005)'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2009)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (2009-2010)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Daimon always seems to have a very serious expression, and grunts a lot. However, he has a very warm heart, as he always takes his time to coexist with nature and immerse himself there. He also likes to teach youngsters about Judo in his free time. He also patiently serves as an adviser and mediator between Kyo and Benimaru. His old teammates nicknamed him "Goro-chan". He wasn't very popular with ladies due to his large and "scary looking" stature -a fact that he lamented for many years- until he was fortunate enough to meet Jokyojo. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *In his interview for KOF '98, he responded that he would like to fight the Oyaji Team sometime. Gallery Illustrations Kof13-goro-daimon.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Masters of Judo Category:Cameo Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1994 Category:Characters Born in May